Deutsche Offenlegungsschrift 2,208,036 describes a drive of a track-bound electric propulsion vehicle with a high-speed electric propulsion motor whose pinion forms the sun gear of a planetary drive with a stationary arm, the vehicle being constrained to follow a fixed path determined by the track. This planetary drive serves to drive the driving wheels. In the known drive, double reduction is provided wherein the rotating internal gear of the planetary drive is connected with an internal-gear pinion which engages with a bull gear fastened on the driving axle. Also the electric propulsion motor is supported on the driving axle in the known drive. Notwithstanding the double reduction, a compact arrangement is achieved in this manner, and the fact is exploited that a planetary drive with a fixed arm is relatively free of maintenance.